


Por você

by babiyashiru



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, leon - Freeform, neo - Freeform, vixxNeo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiyashiru/pseuds/babiyashiru
Summary: "Baby babyVocê pode permanecer linda, como agora?Então, meu coração continuará acelerado, mesmo com o passar do tempo,Baby babyNão definhe, é meu egoísmo quem pedeVocê tem que ficar assim para sempre"Big Bang - Bae Bae
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 1





	Por você

"Baby baby

Você pode permanecer linda, como agora?

Então, meu coração continuará acelerado, mesmo com o passar do tempo, 

Baby baby

Não definhe, é meu egoísmo quem pede

Você tem que ficar assim para sempre"

Hoje eu acordei sentindo falta do seu calor ao meu lado. Era estranho acordar dessa maneira depois de tantos anos de casados, como se me faltasse algo para o enfim despertar.

Sinte falta da barulheira que nossos filhos faziam ao correr para a cozinha esperar você terminar o café da manhã, aproveitando desse meio tempo uma brecha pra buscar teus carinhos. Eu me divertia vendo a disputa sem fim que eles faziam, junto a mim é claro, que sempre fiz questão de ter tua atenção.

Mas nem sempre foi assim meu grande amor.

Também lembro de que te fiz chorar inúmeras vezes por te achar impertinente. E lembro bem o bico que adornava teus lindos lábios quando eu não demonstrava te querer da mesma maneira. Nem que fosse para ser uma simples amizade.

Confesso que já te achava adorável, mas era arrogante demais para confessar isso.

Porém como a vida é cheia de surpresas, você me dobrou, mas não me mudou, me quis como eu era, me aceitou como eu sou. Nenhuma das tuas palavras eram para me ferir, embora eu não soubesse fazer o mesmo para ti.

"Por você

Eu dançaria tango no teto

Eu limparia os trilhos do metrô

Eu iria a pé do Rio a Salvador"

Talvez esta manhã seja para lembrar. Ou a velhice está atacando mesmo. Mas meus pés ainda doem por ter entrado naquele estúdio vazio e esquecido, apenas para seguir teus passos numa dança que querias aprender a todo custo e eu, como um idiota apaixonado, quis dançar também para dar-te apoio moral. Pois é meu amor, meus dois pés esquerdos não chegam perto da tua grandeza ao bailar por aí.  
"Eu aceitaria 

A vida como ela é

Viajaria a prazo pro inferno

Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno"

Talvez você fosse a dose de remédio que eu não conhecia. Mas desde que escutei teu sim ao meu pedido de namoro parei de sentir frio. Não que minhas pernas tivessem parado de tremer, só que agora elas estremeciam quando eu te via chegar com aquele sorriso radiante, capaz de cegar.

"Por você 

Eu deixaria de viver

Por você

Eu ficaria rico num mês

Eu dormeria de meia 

Pra virar burguês"

Riu a cada vez que lembro das presepadas que "aprontei" por tua causa. Quem um dia iria pensar que Jung Taekwoon pularia o muro do vizinho e quase foi atacado por um Pitbull simplesmente para colher flores para seu namorado que estava aniversariando naquele dia. Naquela época eu não tinha dinheiro para presentear-te. Que bela lembrança, sim.

"Eu mudaria até o meu nome

Eu viveria em greve de fome

Desejaria todo dia

A mesma mulher"

Beijar-te era como uma dádiva para mim. Eu me sentia tocado por anjos. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes me esmurrei por ser tão burro a ponto de negar teu amor por tanto tempo. E mesmo que você diga que tem culpa nisso, Ah meu bem, demonstrar carinho nunca foi exagero, ou eu mesmo não chegaria perto de minha família. Você apenas quis ser notado.  
Eu demorei, confesso, mas fiz o que pude para mostrar-te o quanto me sentia orgulhoso de te ter.  
"Por você 

Por você"

Os anos se passaram, as brigas vinham junto com eles, mas por alguma razão tu não envelhecia. Eu me olhava no espelho e dizia que o tempo estava passando depressa, mas você não. Era como se junto a ti o mundo parasse no mesmo dia em que começamos a namorar.  
"Por você

Conseguiria até ficar alegre

Pintaria todo céu de vermelho

Eu teria mais herdeiros que um coelho"

Então. Eis aqui o dia em que nos tornamos um só. Não digo pelo ato carnal e nem na aliança trocado, falo de algo mais complexo, aquilo que só quem ama de verdade entende. Bater o pé na casa e dizer isso é Nosso! Acordar na mesma cama depois de anos de união e dizer isso é Nosso!  
Ver nossos lindos filhos crescendo e entre trancos e barrancos poder educa-los e sustentalos e com um sorriso estampado no rosto falar em alto e bom som: Isso é Nosso!  
Nunca me sentirei tão orgulhoso de dizer essa palavra se não for ao teu lado. Tudo que conquistei contigo, foram as melhores coisas da minha vida.

"Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é

Viajaria a prazo pro inferno

Eu tomaria banhos gelado no inverno"

Deixei minhas lembranças de lado e tomei coragem para descer as escadas. No caminho vi nossas fotos penduradas pela parede e ri sozinho pensando em como parecemos velhos por fazer isso. Embora realmente sejamos, ou melhor, eu seja, pois você, você não mudou nada. Não sei se foi meu egoísmo que me fez te ver eternamente jovem, ou apenas o tempo não passou pra você. Mas meu coração queima de alegria quando vejo teu sorriso jovial, teus olhos sem rugas e tua pele bem lisinha. É vergonhoso dizer, mas ainda sinto aquele tesão afobado para te ter na cama, nem parece que já temos mais de 60 anos e que já estamos prestes a ganhar o nosso primeiro neto, fruto do nosso primogênito com sua esposa.  
Jaehwan, Wonsik, Hongbin e Sanghyuk. Pequenos pestinhas, nossas maiores bençãos.

"Eu mudaria até o meu nome

Eu viveria em greve de fome..."

\- Bom dia pai - nossos filhos me saudaram quando entrei na cozinha.

Aquele cheirinho de café feito na hora. A mesa repleta de guloseimas. E nossos filhos ao redor dela conversando e brincando, me trazem lembranças de quando tínhamos 43 a 44 anos, época em que eles estavam em entre 11 e 6 anos e pareciam pipocas inquietas dentro da panela. Agora são marmanjos crescidos e vivem suas próprias vidas, mesmo que diante de nossos olhos ainda sejam crianças.

\- ... Mas onde está Hakyeon? - questionei para meus meninos que sorriram se olhando, assim como faziam quando se juntavam com a mãe para aprontar alguma coisa - O que foi que ele fez dessa vez? - perguntei já rindo, por saber do que meu marido era capaz.

\- Vá até a varanda - Hongbin me incentivou.

\- Vai ver pai, está tudo lindo - completou Jaehwan, enquanto os outros dois concordavam.

"...Desejaria todo dia

A mesma mulher"

Bom, depois de argumentos tão válidos, eu fui. E cada passo que eu dava sentia o aroma que empreguinava teu corpo desde da adolescência. Amêndoas e rosas.  
Quando finalmente cheguei a varanda de nossa casa, lá estava você agachado entre as flores que você mesmo havia plantado a meses e esperado paciente florescer para formar um lindo coração de rosas, vermelho e branco.

"Por você."

Desci apressado, do jeito que pude, até chegar em você e beijar tua boca. Agora tudo fazia sentindo. Você havia saído cedo da cama para completa-lo.

\- Eu te amo - sussurrei contra teus lábios, ouvindo os assobios e palmas que nossos filhos davam.

\- Meninos! - você se separou de mim para brigar com as "crianças" ao ver-me envergonhado. Mesmo sabendo que isso eu nunca mudarei.

Só você está da mesma maneira por completo. Ainda é o Cha Hakyeon marrento, que nunca desisti, sonhador, exemplo de força e coragem, embora fosse uma manteiga derretida. Eu te admiro por satisfazer meu egoísmo de ver-te jovem eternamente.

O mesmo corpo esguio. A pele morena sedosa. Os lábios desenhados cor de vinho, grossos na medida certa. A bunda empinada, que sempre me arrancou ciúmes irracionais por chamar tantos olhares. E, é claro, o rosto redondinho de expressão infantil. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis.

\- Taekwoonie - olhei em teus olhos e sorri - Eu também te amo.

"Eu sou um homem, segurando uma bela flor

Uma flor, que tem seu nome, uma flor que todos amam

Fico tonto com seu perfume

Não perca suas pétalas, Por favor"


End file.
